For the Best
by Yukirei-chan
Summary: It was for the best. That was what ran through his mind as he made his decision. Using Verdandi's spell he erased Mayura's memories. Was is really for the best?  ON HIATUS
1. Ending?

**Title: For the best**

**Author: tanteikitty**

**Characters/Pairings: Mayura x Loki**

**Fandom: Matantei Loki Ragnarok**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Matantei Loki Characters, I just use them without proper permission, frankly because they're cute and hard to resist. They're practically telling me to write a story about them!**

**Note/s: Just so you'd know, before you start reading this story and tell me I'm an idea theif...I know there's already a story with this kind of theme recently posted here. But I assure you I made this a long time before, I was just too lazy to post it and well, I've made corrections and all those stuff. Anyways, please don't get mad if you think I took your story or anything. Oh, and you have to know the 26th episode of the Anime show of Matantei Loki Ragnarok...since this is sort of a summary of it with a different ending. XP**

* * *

"Loki-kun!" a pink-haired, crimson-eyed girl shouted as she closed the door behind her.

"Mayura-san…"

"Yamino-san, where is Loki-kun?"

Yamino sighed softly as he stared at the pink-haired girl before him. "He's gone out…"

"When will he get back?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Mayura asked, worry lacing her voice.

"Well, he disappeared…"

"Disappeared?" Mayura voiced out. "Then why aren't you looking for him?"

And just upstairs, Loki, who was back in his real form, stood by the open door of his study, his face expressionless. He listened silently to Yamino and Mayura's conversation. Mayura spoke again.

"What's going on here? Yamino-san, explain it to me."

Mayura stared at the calm unfazed Yamino, the feeling of dread started to overwhelm her.

"Yamino-san why are you so calm? Loki-kun has disappeared hasn't he?!" Mayura was edging towards being hysterical; Yamino wasn't a least bit worried about Loki. It wasn't right.

It was just…

"We have to look for him!" Mayura waited for Yamino to answer, she was so sure that Yamino was going to agree. After all whenever they were together before Yamino was always worried about Loki's well being. She was hopeful that maybe Yamino was only hiding his own worry…

"No."

It was just one word. It was one word with just two letters.

But it was enough to send Mayura over the edge. So many questions popped in her head. And none had answers.

"What is this? I don't understand!" Mayura yelled. And back upstairs the subject of their conversation closed his eyes. He felt horrible but it was the right thing to do, wasn't it? Mayura would forget about him once he was back to Asgard, might as well start now. Loki heard Yamino answer Mayura.

"He might comeback…someday?" Yamino couldn't hide the uncertainty of the sentence. Will they ever go back to Midgard after they went back to Asgard? He wasn't sure.

Mayura snapped.

"Someday? When is someday?! Today, tomorrow? Yamino-san, tell me!" Yamino bowed his head, his bangs covered his guilt filled eyes. Only silence met the pink haired girl's demand.

"Fine! I'll go find him myself!" And with that Mayura felt everyone in the house.

Yamino looked up just to hear the door of the study close.

"Loki-tama?"

"Daddy."

"Is there a place for Loki-sama in the world of the gods, even if he does return?" Yamino questioned.

"Idiot! What are you saying? Daddy's going to beat that Odin and he'll become the new king of the world of the gods" Fenrir snapped back.

---

"The new king of the world of the gods, huh?" Loki whispered to himself as he watched the small figure of Mayura in the distance through the window.

---

"Memories?"

Loki nodded. "Verdandi, can you do it with your alchemy skills?"

"It is possible…but" Verdandi hesitated, "whose memories do you want to erase?"

Loki looked directly into Verdandi's eyes, "Mayura's memories."

Verdandi was shocked. "I want you to erase the memories she has of us. It is for her own good."

The long-haired Norn stared at the trickster god, he was truly serious about it. But she saw, deep in those forest green eyes, the pain. He didn't want this. He definitely didn't want to leave her…but it was for the best, wasn't it.

"Loki-sama…"

"Can you do it, Verdandi?" Loki asked. Verdandi was silent for a moment before she responded.

"Yes, I understand. I will do it." The amber eyes of the Norn of the present looked at the restored trickster god, she showed no expression in the twin orbs but inside she was sad and worried. But she has affirmed that she would do his request. There was no turning back.

"Thank you."

---

"Loki-kun, where are you…" A young pink haired, crimson-eyed girl whispered. She walked aimlessly under the setting sky. She felt hopeless and a tad bit guilty.

"I haven't apologized to you yet…"

"Oro? Oi, Daidouji." A young boy greeted as he pulled along his Kimchee cart.

"Narugami-kun…"

"What's wrong? It's really rare to see you sad…" Mayura couldn't stand it, the day was passing and she still had no sign of Loki. Tears began to well at the corners of her eyes.

"Uh…Daidouji? Ah, do you want some Spicy Bamboo Kimchee? It's free…" Narugami stuttered as he caught sight of Mayura's tears.

---

"Thank you…" Loki said in a low voice.

"Are you really sure about this," Verdandi questioned, "Loki-sama?"

Loki faced the large window in his study as he examined the pin that Verdandi made. It shone under the light the setting sun gave off outside; this was supposed to erase her memories, huh? His eyes showed unhappiness, hesitance, but…

"It's better this way." He answered.

---

The next day after school…

"This is no good…" Narugami told himself as he accompanied a gloomy Mayura in her search for her chibi detective. "I told her I'd help her look for Loki yesterday, but, the Loki she knows is already…"

"Huh? Ah, Daidouji…did you remember some place we can look for Loki?" Narugami said happily when Mayura stopped a little behind him.

"I…don't." Mayura hung her head. "I…I don't have any idea where he would be."

Mayura closed her eyes. Sadly a picture of Loki appeared, there he was smiling aloofly at her. He was so near and yet she couldn't touch him.

"Now that I think about it…" Mayura continued her head bowed and eyes closed. "I don't know anything about Loki-kun…" Inside her head she could see Loki turning away from her. "So, even if I do want to look for him, I don't know where to even start." Now Loki's back was facing her. Mayura opened her eyes and stared blankly forward.

Her usual bright crimson eyes were dull and lifeless.

"Daidouji…"

"It's just like the story of Alice in Wonderland. I wake up one morning and everything that's wonderful and mysterious disappears. Even Loki-kun is gone and…I start thinking that I'll never see him again."

Narugami stared at his pink haired classmate. He had never seen her _this sad,_ _this confused_. She was hopeless and yet she still kept on trying.

"This feeling…" Mayura whispered as her eyes widened in realization, what she had been feeling. The desperation, she was trying with all she could to grasp Loki because… "I felt like this a long time ago." She prayed…but she was crushed. Right now, it was the same, the feeling. Someone_ precious_ to her was going to leave her.

_Again._

"I'm sorry, Narugami-kun," Mayura's bangs shaded her eyes as she started to run, but she stopped just a few feet away and turned back to Narugami, a smile plastered on her face. "I'm sorry for bothering you when you should be working…And thank you. I'll look for Loki by myself."

"Ah, Okay." Narugami was doubtful about letting Mayura look for Loki alone but he supposed it was for the best. Mayura bid goodbye before she continued her search by herself.

---

Mayura stood right in front of the Enjyaku Detective Agency's gate.

"In the end, I have nowhere to look but here." Mayura entered the large house.

"Hello?" Mayura bellowed as she walked inside Loki's home. "Is no one home?" she asked herself. The young girl continued up the stairs and stopped in front of Loki's study. Her hand reached to grasp the doorknob only to retract before even touching it. Her mind replayed the last time she went inside without permission.

"He might get mad at me again…" she said hesitantly and she was about to forget the idea of going inside the study until she heard a noise. She barged in without any second thought.

"Loki-kun?"

Only…it wasn't the ten-year old detective she saw but an older man. He was smiling at her.

He asked her if she'd like to go for a walk because she looked troubled. He said he would like to know what was wrong. And she knew she shouldn't talk to strangers, her father said so himself, but that was how she met Loki. Maybe she should just go with him, she was at a dead end anyways.

"I'm so lost as to where to find him…" Mayura said thoughtfully. She was so bewildered on where to look for her friend ignorant to the fact that the person she was looking for was seating right beside her, only in a different form.

"Is that so…" Loki said, acting the part of a friend of the chibi detective. He stared at the hair pin in his hand. He had to give it to Mayura.

"_Once Mayura-san places this hair pin in her hair, she will lose all the memories she had about the times she spend with us gods."_

Loki remembered what Verdandi said when she gave him her little creation. He enclosed the pin in his hand.

"Excuse me?" Mayura spoke up.

"Yes?"

"What is your relationship with Loki-kun?" Mayura asked a small smile on her face. "Are you one of his relatives?"

"Uh, no. We're just friends." Loki answered.

"Friends…I see." Mayura felt a sudden sadness swept over her. "Ok, then." Mayura stood up. "I will go look for Loki-kun again." Mayura smiled, determination filled her voice, "I have no idea where to look for Loki-kun but I'll look anyways."

"I see."

"Well, I have to go. Goodbye then."

"Ah, wait!" Loki stood up, clutching the hair pin in one hand. "Is there anything I can do to help? You seem really listless."

Mayura stared at her new acquaintance, "Oh, thank you but your thoughts are enough." She turned away, ready to leave only to be stopped by her companion the second time.

"Hey…"

"I'm a god." Loki said smugly. A smirk was on his face. For a few moments both stood there, silent. For a moment there Mayura thought she saw her little detective instead of the young man in front of her. Mayura stared at her companion. He had just proclaimed himself as god. "So, I'll grant you one wish." He approached her reaching out his hand to show her a lovely hair pin. Mayura couldn't help but giggle a little.

"You sound so much like Loki-kun." Mayura smiled, this time it was genuine. But the smile faded immediately, "I do believe in mysteries and the occult but believing in God is where I draw the line."

Mayura told Loki about when her mother was sick, she was just a young girl and she faithfully prayed to God everyday to not take her away. But he didn't listen.

Loki sighed. "Well, will you at least give it a try?" He urged her to take the hair pin, Mayura reluctantly took it. She gazed at it with her eyes, tracing every detail and contour of the shiny pin.

"Make your wish then put it on." Loki instructed. Mayura nodded, she took a deep breathe and began to say her wish.

"I wish Loki-kun would come back."

Mayura placed the hair pin in her hair. And in an instance flashes about Loki, Yamino, Fenrir, Narugami, Freyr, Freya(Reiya), Heimdall, Hel and the Three Norn Sisters had appeared but as quickly as it had appeared it disappeared.

Loki watched as Mayura's eyes went blank when she put the hair pin on. Slowly she fell and Loki's strong arms caught her then he lowered her to the ground with so much care as if she was fragile glass.

He cradled her head in his lap for a while.

"I'll grant you your wish Mayura-chan." The God of Mischief whispered as a blue light engulfed him and he returned to his chibified form. "But only for a little while."

Loki brushed the strands of pink hair away from her angelic face. She looked heavenly with her eyes closed like that. And without warning Loki brushed his lips across hers. A short peck but lovely nonetheless. Mayura tasted sweet, was what Loki thought as he licked his lips, savoring the feel and taste of her lips.

"_Goodbye Mayura-chan…This is for the best."_

---

Mayura blinked. She sat up straight as she surveyed her surroundings. She was in her room, in her pajamas, on her bed.

"Mou…I had the weirdest dream." She scratched her head and got off her bed. Then she noticed the picture frame on her desk. She took it and was surprised. She was alone in the picture, but there was so much space? It looked like the picture was taken with someone, like she had people with her in the picture.

Mayura closed her eyes. A sudden flash passed by her mind. She opened her eyes instantly, a bewildered expression in them.

"Who?" She looked at her window to see the sun shining. She stared outside the bright blue sky. Her fingers unconsciously and tentatively brushed against her lips.

Who was that boy and young man I saw in my mind? It was weird, they had the same brown hair and green eyes. And the same smirk, like they were twins. But how was that possible? The age difference looked so far apart. It was like a…

"Fushigi Mystery…" Mayura whispered. She placed the photo back on her desk, just beside a hairpin, a flower shaped ruby with a gold center and a golden star design kind of pin.

Maybe it was just a dream.

"Mayura, breakfast is ready!" Misao shouted from outside Mayura's room. She shrugged any previous thoughts away and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

Little did the pink haired, crimson eyed teen know, she had memories in her that she didn't even remember.

---

_Under the large world tree…_

"Verdandi…"

"Yes Urd-oneesama?"

"Did you really erase that girl's memory?"

Verdandi shook her head, a little knowing twinkle in her eyes "No I didn't I just made her forget about us…It's up to Loki-sama if he wishes it to be permanent or not."

"What do you mean Verdandi?"

"Her memories about us are still with her only she doesn't know she has them…now if Loki-sama wishes to go back to Midgard, then he'll have her."

Verdandi smiled as she looked up, the Yggdrasil Tree's leaves covered the sky.

"Why did you do that?" Skuld suddenly asked.

"Because, Skuld…we may visit Midgard again and…I am a little fond of that girl. She's different."

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading all the way! I hope you enjoyed that fic and I hope you'll tell me how you think, just click the light violet button down there and tell me! Thank you! 


	2. Routine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Matantei Loki Characters, I just use them without proper permission, frankly because they're cute and hard to resist. They're practically telling me to write a story about them!**

* * *

After breakfast Mayura went to take a bath.

After half an hour, Mayura was ready and raring to go out. Her long pink hair was in a ponytail, she had on a light yellow hooded zip up shirt and a knee length skirt. She slipped on her sandals before running out the door of the house.

Outside Misao Daidouji was sweeping the temple grounds.

"Papa, I'm going out!" Mayura said as she passed her father. Misao stopped her and asked where she was going.

"To Loki-kun's…" Mayura blurted out without thinking immediately she slapped her hand over her mouth. Misao raised an eyebrow.

"Loki-kun…who's this Loki-kun? Is he a new classmate?" Misao questioned.

Mayura shook her head "I was suppose to say I was going out to buy cake. But…I just blurted Loki-kun out. I…I don't even know anyone by that name, Papa…"

Misao sighed. Surely his beloved daughter wasn't going crazy with all the mysteries she kept on pursuing. Maybe it was just something she heard before and her subconscious picked it up.

"Alright, just come back before dark."

Mayura nodded and smiled before she went her way.

---

"Loki-kun…" Mayura mused, where had she heard that name? It seemed so familiar and yet she knew that she had no acquaintance by that name.

Mayura stopped in front of the shop she wanted to go to and went in.

"Huh? Koutarou-kun…"

"Ah, Daidouji…fancy seeing you here."

Mayura smiled at her classmate "I'm going to buy cake. Why is Koutarou-kun here?"

"My family owns this place, I was just checking it out."

Mayura's eyes widened with amazement "Wow! Koutarou-kun is really very rich."

Koutarou smirked.

---

The two students walked out of the cake shop. The pink haired girl was holding a paper bag.

"Thanks for helping me choose what cake I would buy, Koutarou-kun. Everything seemed so delicious I didn't know what to buy."

"No problem. So, Daidouji are you doing anything today?"

Mayura shook her head "Nope, I'm free all day."

Then it hit Mayura. "Uh, Koutarou-kun…" maybe she could ask him.

"Hmmm?"

"Does Koutarou-kun know of anyone named Loki?"

Koutarou stared for a moment before he shook his head.

"I see…"

"Is something wrong Daidouji?"

"Ah, no…but I have to go home now."

"I thought you were free all day?"

"I'm sorry I forgot I need to do something." Mayura rubbed the back of her head.

"Okay…"

"See you later Koutarou-kun!" Mayura waved her hand as she dashed away.

---

"I feel bad for lying to Koutarou-kun…" Mayura told herself as she walked along the streets.

Mayura sighed, she stopped in front an empty lot.

"I wonder why I'm here…" her crimson eyes surveyed the place. The lot was big, very spacious. There seemed to be remnants of a burned down mansion scattered in the lot.

"I don't understand…" She saw a charred sign nearby and went to pick it up.

"It's hard to read." Mayura squinted her eyes, intent into reading what the sign said.

"En…ku…De…ti…gen…" Mayura said, only able to read bits of the sign.

"EnkuDetigen." Mayura repeated "That doesn't make any sense!" she complained to no one. The pink haired teen sighed. She sat on the ground, scratching her head.

"I don't understand. Why am I even here?" Then Mayura's eyes glistened, a smile took hold of her lips. "It's a Fushigi Mystery!"

Mayura squealed. "This must be some kind of alien project! Maybe I was abducted by some alien with the name of Loki and they must have erased my memory! That is so cool!"

Mayura stood up and ran home, squealing about meeting aliens and whispering the word "Loki" several times.

---

"I can't believe her…" a disbelieving Skuld muttered.

Urd covered her mouth as she stopped the giggles from erupting.

"I told you she was different Skuld." Verdandi smiled.

"But how can she believe that she was abducted by aliens? I mean those things don't even exist!"

Verdandi sighed, maybe Skuld was still holding a grudge on Mayura, after all it was very evident the trickster god fell in love with her. It was evident to her anyways.

---

Somewhere in Asgard a tall young man sneezed.

"Is something wrong Loki-sama?"

Loki shook his head, his hand brushed against his hair, mussing it up.

"No, maybe someone's talking about me." He told the snake perched on his shoulder.

"Loki-tama is very popular." Said the shikigami that was contentedly on Loki's head.

The black dog beside Loki nodded.

"Well, that goes to show I haven't lost my touch." Loki grinned as he said it with a smug voice.

The snake on his shoulder sweat dropped but kept quiet anyways.

* * *

a/n: Okay, so I've decided to give this a chance and become a chaptered fic. I'll try my best at it. Your ideas for this are very much appreciated and support is loved! And if I made any errors then please forgive me and correct me. I love making good stories for you people...

I'm not sure if I made a good chapter so please tell me what you think...there's that lovely violet button to make it possible!


	3. Pondering

**Disclaimer: I don't own Matantei Loki Characters...even if I wanted to I can't...I'd be sued...**

* * *

Mayura sat in deep thought.

She pondered who Loki was. Surely she must have heard someone named Loki before right?

She ate the last bit of her slice of cake before she stood up, still in deep thought. She deposited the plate and fork in the kitchen sink and proceeded to her bedroom.

"This is such a Fushigi Mystery…" Mayura announced to herself as she slipped on her Mystery Glasses.

---

The next day everything went on without a hitch, Mayura started her day; she ate her breakfast and headed to school.

---

"Alright class now I proposed that we should study one Mythology and I had suggested Nordic Mythology." Hira-sensei said to the class with a smile.

_Nordic Mythology?_ Mayura looked at her teacher and stopped doodling on her notebook.

"We will study their different gods and goddesses."

Mayura crinkled her nose and frowned a little. _Gods? Were they even real?_

Hira-sensei then proceeded telling her class stories about gods and goddesses.

"And the god of thunder is Thor. He carries a hammer called Mjollnir crafted by the dwarf brothers Brok and Eitri."

"God of thunder? Then he should be called Narukami." A student joked.

Mayura blinked. She felt like someone tapped the back of her head. _Narukami? God of Thunder? Verdandi, Skuld, Urd? Fenrir…I feel like I've heard these names before. What is happening to me? _Mayura asked herself silently.

"Ahhh—yes, I suppose that's right Sona-kun." The teacher said as she continued, "now Thor had what everyone identified as his best friend and that was the God of Mischief and Fire, Loki. Also the father of the giant Midgard Snake and Fenrir."

Mayura's eyes widened as she listened intently to her teacher describing Loki.

"Loki was very popular amongst the goddesses. He was also very clever that he can outwit most gods, and he likes playing pranks on them."

The students snickered.

"Now that's our kind of God…" commented one boy student at the middle row.

_Loki…so Loki's a Norse God? But why did I say his name? I don't even know what Nordic Mythology was before this class._ Mayura couldn't understand much. After all she seemed to be feeling so familiar with this Loki god, who she didn't even really know.

Well she believed she didn't know him…

---

Class came and went.

After the dismissal bell rung students rushed out of their classrooms.

Mayura looked at the edge of the blackboard and noted that she was one of the cleaners for that day.

---

After cleaning the classroom Mayura proceeded on her way home. But suddenly stopped and made a detour…

Right towards the empty lot where she was last Saturday.

She looked around. She felt sort of comfortable here, even though there were remains from a burned down mansion in the lot. It was like she had been here before or she had spend time here before.

But the crimson eyed girl knew she hadn't been in this place before.

---

Mayura had loitered around the place until sunset.

"Papa might get angry if I don't get home now…" Mayura told herself when she looked at her watch. She sighed and left the lot.

---

"Mayura where had you been?" a slightly upset looking Misao confronted his daughter.

Mayura smiled nervously, "Papa, did you know of a house standing in that empty lot almost to the outskirts of the city?" she asked.

"Huh? A house?" Misao bowed his head a little and went into deep thought. "Oh! I remember before there was a family that lived there but they died and the house was left standing alone but some time last month, I think, some unexplainable fire burned it down."

Mayura's eyes glittered at the word _unexplainable_. "So it's a Fushigi Mystery?"

Misao sighed, it was hopeless his daughter was into mysteries and to think it was because of him. "You might say that."

---

Mayura felt tingly, after hearing about the mysteriously burned down house she wanted to go back out there and investigate.

But it would have to wait.

She plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes, she remembered in one of her class. They discussed about Nordic Mythology, about the gods and goddesses.

"Loki…" Mayura whispered, she liked saying that word, even if it was the name of a God. It made her feel safe and happy. It fueled her curiosity and it gave her something to think about.

"Loki…" she said it much louder. She envisioned a boy with brown hair and piercing green eyes. When she opened her eyes she noticed something glittering beside her. She turned her head and saw the ruby hairpin that was just on her desk.

"Bwuh?"

---

Loki felt a pulse. It wasn't his own, he knew.

Then another, it was clearer, like someone was talking to him, via telepathy. But that was ridiculous. Someone prayed to him? It was his only explanation for the telepathy thing.

Well that's quite new, someone praying to a God of Mischief.

He doubted his logic for a while. Even though someone did pray to him, no prayer could just pass through the barriers of Asgard. Yes, Asgard did have barriers for intruding thoughts; most of these came from humans that live in Midgard.

---

Mayura stared at the shiny hairpin and drew it closer to her chest.

The pin in some weird way felt warm.

Mayura continued her deep thinking with her hand clasping the hairpin near her chest and somewhere at the back of her mind she kept thinking about these Fushigi Mysteries happening around her.

* * *

**a/n: There we go, third chapter...so I made Mayura think a lot and I'm establishing some sort of connection here...it's not being easy to put them in characters especially a pondering Mayura but I do hope you enjoyed this chapter...I'd like to hear from you! Plus, any ideas are welcome, I need some semi-fillers so the story won't be so confusing..XP**


	4. Dream or Nightmare?

**Disclaimer: If I did own this, I wouldn't be racking my brains trying to find the manga...Plus I wouldn't be doing Fanfiction.**

**Note: I'm not sure if I got how they behave correctly in this chapter, frankly because I'm tired, my eyes sting and this idea just so uncaringly hit me. Please do forgive me for any errors.**

* * *

"Loki-tama?" 

Loki turned to see Ecchan floating towards him.

"What's wrong?" he asked the cute little shikigami.

Ecchan sighed "Ecchan should be asking Loki-tama that question…"

Loki looked a bit confused.

"Loki-tama kept staring off to space ever since yesterday, everyone worried about Loki-tama."

Loki smiled as he understood; he reached out and petted Ecchan. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

---

A young girl ran around the field of grass. Her frantic eyes searched for something. She didn't know what but she felt scared, she had a feeling of fear choking her.

She turned her head side to side, surveying her surroundings for anything, anyone that might calm her down.

She was scared. The sky, she noticed, was already a dark grey, she gulped and shivered as the cold winds blew, nipping at her skin. And just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, rain started to pour…_hard_.

She sniffled; she was wet, cold and scared. The thunders roared above her, panicking her. She ran around trying to find some shelter in the vast field of grass.

Nothing.

All strength lost she whimpered as she curled into a ball on the wet grassy ground. Her eyes were closed tight as she tried to keep herself warm, but nothing helped. She was still cold, she still felt the hard rain on her back, she still felt lost and she was very scared of the situation right now.

Another shiver was stopped by something warm that enveloped the young and wet pink-haired girl. Slowly she uncurled herself from her protective ball stance and opened her eyes.

The crimson orbs that belonged to the pink-haired teen couldn't believe what she was seeing.

A red almost orange glow engulfed her. It looked like fire but it didn't hurt or burn her in fact it soothed her and warmed her. She slowly reached out a shaking hand to touch it, her fingertips successfully brushing against it. She smiled, it felt warm and nice in here, she wasn't facing the harsh storm outside. She felt like a chick inside its eggshell. Safe and protected.

"Mayura…"

The pink haired girl straightened her head, the voice had sounded so familiar, so relaxing.

"Mayura…"

There it was again. She looked around, from inside the eggshell like fire she could see the outside.

"Mayura…"

When she heard her name again, she saw a blurry figure of what seemed to be a man in front of her. Though she can't really see his face, she felt as if he was smiling tenderly at her… then she felt safer, more secure.

"Are you papa?" she inquired. She saw the figure shook its head. "Then who…?" she ventured.

"You know me…" she heard the figure say before the howling winds picked up and banged against her little fire eggshell. She cringed in fear.

"MAYURA!"

---

Mayura Daidouji sat up straight as she heard the foot rule of her teacher slap on her table. She gulped. _It was just a dream…_

"Daidouji-kun, you know very well you should listen attentively to the teacher when she is discussing…" Mayura bowed her head, ashamed. She said an apology before she was told to take her seat and not let it happen again.

---

When classes ended Mayura got out of the classroom in a daze. She was pulled out of her musing when she felt someone yank her arm. She turned to see her classmate Koutarou. She smiled at him.

"What is it Koutarou-kun?"

"About this Loki…" Koutarou stared, his eyes held mild seriousness.

"What about it?" she asked.

"How did you know about this Loki god?"

Mayura puffed her cheek. "Are you implying that I shouldn't know about him?" Koutarou shook his head.

"It's just that I never thought you had any knowledge about Nordic Mythology."

"Well I do…I'm not dumb you know. I know a lot of things." She lied. Koutarou eyed her, not fully believing after all the way Mayura had asked him before, about who Loki was…it was if he was some acquaintance we knew before and she just forgot, not some Norse God. But he dropped the subject nonetheless and bid his mystery crazed friend goodbye before heading on his way.

---

Mayura frowned after Koutarou had left. She really hated lying to people; especially her friend but she just didn't know how to answer things right now.

"This is one frustrating Fushigi Mystery…" she sighed.

---

Verdandi looked at her hand mirror, she watched as the pink-haired girl trudged back home.

She didn't know what to make of that dream Mayura had. It wasn't of her doing. She knew. The Norn of the Present sighed; this was beginning to go out of hand. Maybe she had mistakenly used a spell on that pin.

Mayura shouldn't be having any momentary flashes; she shouldn't really remember anything at all, not from the smallest or to the largest detail.

She should not be remembering anything at all. That was how Verdandi planned it.

The fact that the young teen was defying Verdandi's well thought out spell shocked the Norn.

She and Loki were supposed to be the only ones who could awaken her memories but by the looks of things…Mayura is awakening her own memories unconsciously.

---

In the Daidouji temple, a pink haired girl sneezed.

Puzzled and slightly worried she might be catching a cold, she closed her window. Then Mayura went back to the task at hand: An eight page essay about Japanese History and fifteen puzzling Algebra problems. Ah, the wonders of the thing called _homework._

* * *

**a/n: I'm not very happy, I have homework...so I'm making Mayura do homework too, just I don't remember is she's in the second or third year of highschool. So I just placed the Algebra thing since it's in most of the Sophomores and/or Juniors lesson plan...blah! Well I still hope you enjoyed the chapter and please I'm not feeling very well right now so make me happy...Review! is taking advantage of her weak state to appease to the readers for reviews**


	5. New Gold

Disclaimer: Usual legal disclaimers apply...

A/n: Okay, this was long overdue...very, very long. And I'm very, very sorry about it. I have no excuse except I just fell out of the fandom. But I'm trying to regain my passion for it so here's a new chapter. It might be a bit confusing, this chapter but it'll be clearer after I get on with the future chapters, so please be patient! Than you! Enjoy.

p.s. Incidentally I'm looking for a beta who's fandoms coincides with mine since I don't just stick with one fandom...just pm me or review! Thanks!

* * *

A long squeal echoed through the Daidouji grounds.

Misao sighed. He couldn't believe that his daughter slept like the dead. After waking her up thrice she still fell asleep.

_And now she's late…but she's so much like her mother that way,_ he mused wistfully as he continued sweeping the grounds.

After a few minutes Mayura dashed pass him, trying to simultaneously say her morning greetings, a goodbye and stuffing in her breakfast. Misao tried not to laugh at his daughter's rushed appearance and said his goodbye.

----

Mayura arrived in school just before the bell had stopped ringing.

She dropped her bag on her table and slumped down on her chair trying to regain her breathing.

Just then the door of the classroom slid open and in came their homeroom teacher.

She was in her middle thirties with short black hair and brown eyes. She strode in the room with a smile as everyone stood up and bowed, greeting the teacher.

"Alright class today we have a new student." Mihara-sensei told her students and the door opened again. In came one of the prettiest girls the class had ever seen.

She had waist length soft gold hair the glimmered under the lights and bright green eyes like leaves in spring. She was lovely, no doubt about that and the students of the class made no attempt to hide their fascination towards their new classmate(especially the boys).

The girl had a stoic but gentle face as she stood in front of the murmuring class. The teacher cleared her throat and everyone quieted down.

"Settle down class." She turned to look at the girl silently urging her to introduce herself. A small smile graced her lovely features and she began to speak.

"My name is Nori Moriko," she bowed, "nice to meet you." Her smile widened as she faced the class, her voice was pretty much angelic, befitting her angelic beauty.

"Okay, then…" the teacher scanned the room for an open seat and found one near Mayura, "Alright Nori-san, take that seat just beside Daidouji-san."

Moriko nodded and smiled at Mayura as she made a beeline towards her assigned seat. Mayura was startled at the smile the new girl sent her; it gave her a weird feeling. She shook her head and returned the smile as Moriko sat down.

"Hi there, my name's Daidouji Mayura. It's nice to meet you." Mayura whispered when Mihara-sensei started the lesson. Moriko nodded and smiled again. Mayura felt the weird feeling again but just ignored it.

----

"Finally!" Mayura exclaimed as she stretched. School was finally over and she could finally go to that empty lot again.

She had absolutely no idea was she was so drawn to that place. It wasn't just because of the story her father told her about the fire that happened there, it was something more, but she couldn't really place what it was.

"Ah, Daidouji-san?" Mayura turned to look at her addresser and saw the new girl with a shy look, something completely different from her previous faces. Who knew the girl was so bold and active?

"What is it Moriko-chan? And you call me Mayura."

The girl nodded, "Ah, Mayura-san…it might be too early but I was wondering if you wanted to come walk with me?"

"Eh?" Mayura looked at her new classmate. Well that was an unusual request… "I guess…"

"Unless of course you had something planned?" Moriko added, her eyes pleading.

"Urk…of course not. I'd like to." Mayura twitched a little, the new girl was a little freaky despite her looks.

Moriko smiled brightly. After fixing her things they both went.

----

"Sooo, Moriko-chan… why did you want me to walk with you?" Mayura inquired after the two of them had walked in silence.

"I…well," Moriko fidgeted silently.

_This would be so like someone's confessing their undying love to me except I'm with a girl._

"Mayura-san, do you believe in gods?"

Mayura stared at Moriko with wide eyes. "I…" Moriko bit her lip.

"I…I don't." the pink haired girl answered.

"I see…" and silence reigned over them and they walked in awkward silence.

---

The two parted after half an hour and Mayura was feeling a bit off. It was like Moriko had a sudden change of attitude after she asked her if she believed in gods.

"Moriko is so loud…" she told herself as she walked back home until a single thought hit her. She wasn't able to go to the empty lot. She sighed and told herself that she would go tomorrow.

---

Moriko didn't know how to react with Mayura not believing in gods. "Kind of ironic really…" she muttered as she neared her house. It was relatively big. "But not big enough to compete with Loki's mansion…" she chuckled to herself.

Moriko turned the key and unlocked the door to her house. She opened the door and went in.


	6. Apples

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own Matantei Loki Characters, not legally nor illegally. Though any other characters unrecognizable are mine!(well mostly...)

A/N:Okay even with the lack of reviews I'm still posting this because it was sitting in my computer for days now and I might forget.

I dedicated this Chapter to;

superkawaiifoxy for being the first reviewer for my chapter five...

twinkle-twilight for having most reviews

And thank you to;

all my reviewers. I hope you continue to support me! PLEASE!

* * *

After class Mayura hurriedly escaped class so Moriko would not again try and grab her. The girl was very popular in a short time but for some weird reasons she had taken a liking to her. 

She wanted to go to the empty lot today and she did not need anyone thinking she was insane for visiting an empty lot.

She took a short cut through the alleyways towards her destination but was surprised when a girl was planting saplings in the barren, debris filled ground.

"Eh?" Mayura walked closer and noticed the familiar golden locks in a ponytail.

The figure turned to face her and smiled.

"Mayura-san, nice to see you!" she greeted exuberantly and continued on with her task.

Mayura stared at her with large eyes. Didn't she just leave her at school? Why? Why was she here? And why was she planting trees?

"Ah…Moriko-chan, what are you doing?"

"Planting apple trees." She replied without stopping her task.

"I see that…but, I mean why are you planting trees? And why here?"

Moriko stopped and slowly faced Mayura. She was smiling happily like what she was doing was completely normal.

"Apple trees are a good source of youth, didn't you know? I love apple trees. And this place seemed like the most appropriate place to plant some…" she trailed off.

"Oh." Mayura couldn't quite grasp it. Her new classmate was planting apple trees in an empty lot were a fire occurred. She considered it a "fushigi mystery" and told herself silently to observe the golden haired girl for any extraterrestrial signs.

----

Mayura ended up helping Moriko for the majority of the afternoon. They had a good talk about this and that and Mayura felt more at ease with her.

"Papa, I'm home." She shouted as she closed the door to their house.

"Welcome home, you're kind of late today? Why is that, Mayura?" Misao asked as he poked his head from the kitchen division.

"Ah…well I helped my new classmate with her…er, hobby." Mayura couldn't really explain what Moriko called her little task.

"And what was it?"

"Planting trees," Mayura placed her things inside her room and headed to the kitchen to help her father with dinner.

As she entered the said room, she saw her father give her a questioning gaze. "Well, she said she liked apple trees and she wanted to plant some." The pink-haired teen explained.

Mayura took a knife and began chopping vegetables.

"I see."

After both father and daughter finished cooking and eating dinner they went on with their separate tasks for the evening.

----

Mayura sat in the tub of warm water as steam hovered around the bathroom. It was nice to soak up and relax. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

She remembered Moriko earlier in the day. She remembered the brightness in the girl's green eyes as she explained about apples and apple trees. Mayura wasn't aware how much Moriko liked apples.

"_Apple trees are a good source of youth, didn't you know? I love apple trees. And this place seemed like the most appropriate place to plant some…"_

Why? She recalled Moriko saying that the empty lot was an appropriate place to plant trees. Why was it appropriate to plant trees there? Didn't a fire occur there? The place was still filled with burned wood and debris from the previous building there, so why would it be a good place to plant anything?

And why was apples a good source of youth? It didn't make sense.

"Could she actually be…"

----

The next morning Mayura strode in the room with determination in her eyes. She had a mission and she would not be deterred from it. She scanned the room and found her subject surrounded by a gaggle of boys. She walked towards the crowd and cut pass through the males. Moriko brightened considerably when she saw Mayura.

"Moriko-chan, I need to talk to you privately."

Moriko eagerly nodded and excused herself from the now pouting boys and followed Mayura out to class. The bell had not rung yet and Moriko was surprised to see Mayura so early. She was usually in only a minute or two before the bell rung.

Mayura grabbed her friend's wrist and pulled her to a secluded place.

When Mayura found a good place she stopped dragging the golden haired girl and they stood facing each other.

"Alright, Moriko-chan I need to ask you something." Mayura started.

"What is it?"

"It's about you…" Mayura breathed in a lungful of air and paused, "are…"

Moriko looked at Mayura with surprised eyes, _could she know who I am? Did she find out who I was? Maybe she did believe in gods! Maybe the spell hadn't work on her._

Mayura looked at Moriko with intense eyes.

"Moriko-chan, are you an alien?" the pink haired teen asked with seriousness.

"Ye—what?" Moriko blinked. _Am I a what?!_

"I'm asking you if you're an alien?" Mayura asked her eagerness showing. "Well? Are you? You can tell me the truth, you know. I won't tell it to anyone at all. And I won't profit at it. I just want to know if you're an alien."

_But…but I thought she knew who I was?_ Moriko couldn't help but gape at her companion, her green eyes wide and confused.

"Moriko-chan? Was I right? Are you an alien?" Mayura pushed.

Moriko finally reconnected her vocal chords and her brain and she shook her head, spluttering, "Of course not! Mayura-san that's absurd I am not an alien! What—what gave you that idea?"

Mayura's shoulder slumped at the answer. "Oh, I thought you were because you're different from others and you have that fascination with apples, I was thinking that apples were like some sacred thing in some other planet."

Moriko twitched. _So the apples triggered it? _The golden haired girl thought a little indignant. _And here I thought she finally found out who I was…_

Moriko sighed as she followed a somewhat deflated Mayura back to class. She looked at the slightly swaying pink locks in front of her with gentle green eyes.

_She is a little bit like you, Sigyn. Your spirits seem to be the same. Who are you really Daidouji Mayura? And why is Loki so attached to you?_

* * *

a/n:Thank you for reading, hope you review too. I'd love to hear your comments and responses to this chapter. I'll need at least five reviews before I can actually post the next chapter because at least I'll know someone wants me to update...

First person to guess the real identity of my new character and first two reviewers will get the next chapter dedicated to them...so go on, click the violet buttong and review!


	7. Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok Cast or the Norse goddess, I just use them to entertain readers!

Alrighty! Dedications to:

superkawaiifoxy for being the first reviewer again!

Violeta Ash for being the first to guess(in a review) who Moriko is!

Crystale no otaku for being the third reviewer!

And thank you for those who reviewed, it made me so happy!

So you'll know who Moriko is(as if you don't...) in this chapter. And it's quite short but the next chapters are already done so it's okay! Now onto the story!

* * *

After class Moriko quickly left the room, Mayura puzzled by the new action followed her with her eyes. 

"I wonder if I upset her…" the pink haired mystery otaku mumbled. She felt so guilty of accusing Moriko. The feeling was pushed aside and determination filled her crimson eyes. "I'll apologize first thing tomorrow." She told herself with an air of finality and went home as well.

---

Moriko sighed as she placed her things on the dining table of her house. All she wanted was to get out of her uniform and take a long relaxing bath.

And that was what she did. Within a few minutes she was in a large tub filled with warm steaming water. She slid in a little deeper and relaxed.

Her golden locks floated on water as she breathed in and out, she closed her eyes and thought of how she got into her current situation. She remembered it clearly.

----

"_Idun…" _

_The golden haired goddess turned to look at an old man with a long white beard in robes walking towards her. The wizard hat he wore was resting on his head in a lopsided manner that partially covered his right eye. It was the eye that he sacrificed in order to gain the Wisdom of Ages. _

_She stood up with an apple in her hands and gave a polite bow, her toga like dress flowing freely down her frame. "Good to see you Odin…what do I owe this presence?"_

"_I need you to do something for me." It was more of an order than a request, always like that._

"_What is it?" she inquired._

"_There is this girl in Midgard…" Odin furrowed his white brows, his eye glinting under the sun. "She's a bit like Sigyn. I want you to check on her; it seems that Loki was associated to her."_

_Idun looked at Odin. "What do you mean like Sigyn? How could a human girl be like Sigyn besides she had been missing…" Idun trailed off._

_The strawberry blonde goddess just vanished in a spur of the moment. No one knew where she went. And she knew even if the trickster god didn't show it he was worried then. If she thought about it, the disappearance of Sigyn mostly affected her and Loki._

"_I just want you to see, since you had been closest to Sigyn…" Idun nodded understanding the chief god's reason._

"_As you wish then…"_

----

Moriko opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling of her bathroom, steam had accumulated up there, fogging up the tiled room.

"Mayura Daidouji…" she raised a hand to up as if to touch the ceiling. "I need to know who you are…I need to know how you and Sigyn are connected. I have to, at least for my peace of mind."

---

_Back up in Asgard…_

Loki took his usual path to Idun's place. It surprised him to not see a golden haired girl raving about her youthful apples but a basketful of apples put aside near a trunk of a tree. He walked towards it and took one.

"Loki-sama, where could Idun-sama be? She's usually here, isn't she?" asked Yamino as he slithered next to his father's feet. It was more convenient to be a normal sized snake than his original form, Yamino concluded, at least now he was able to be with Loki everywhere.

"I'm not sure, Yamino…" Just then Ecchan woke up from his usual napping place(on top of Loki's head) and floated beside the trickster god.

Loki stared at the vast greenery in front of him. Idun was sure into nature. He remembered when he usually went here since a certain goddess stayed with Idun.

He wouldn't admit it but he seemed to have felt more than physical attraction towards the strawberry blonde goddess with the brightest crimson eyes he had ever seen.

Well, that was before he met Mayura.

He couldn't believe how bright and alive her eyes were or how she was so cheerful all the time. Loki sighed as he remembered their parting. It wasn't much really, he erased her memories and that was that. He told himself not to think about it because every time he did, he felt a pang in his heart which was so similar to the feeling he had when Sigyn disappeared, only it was worse.

_So much worse._

* * *

A/N: Done! So it was short wasn't it? Don't worry the next chapter will be out soon, so very soon! I just need seven reviews this time, lucky seven, ne? Come on people...make me happy then I'll make you happy! 

Those who have me on story alerts and favorites as much as it makes me happy to know you like my stories I would love to hear from you, come one and review(if you haven't yet), I won't bite. Thanks again for reading!


	8. Hairpin

Disclaimer: I do not own Matantei Loki Characters because if I did, it would be as wonderful as it is now.

Sorry for the late update but since today's my birthday I decided to get off my lazy butt and actually post this. It a present to my oh so lovely readers!

Dedicated to:

**D-Chan3** for being my first reviewer for the previous chapter.

**LokiGirl** and **twinkle-twilight** for having the most reviews.

And a big **THANK YOU** to those you reviewed!

* * *

Determination filled the crimson eyes of a pink haired teen as she walked towards her goal.

Mayura was early to arrive in school, still having ten minutes before the bell rung. Almost repeating yesterday's activities. Mayura had again dragged a surprised Moriko and situated them in a less populated place.

Mayura took a deep breathe.

"Look, Moriko-chan…" the pink haired teen trailed off.

'_Why am I having a déjà vu feeling?'_ the golden haired girl asked herself silently as she watched Mayura.

"I'm sorry." Moriko blinked and Mayura held her breathe again.

"Sorry? What for?"

Mayura titled her head to the side, a confused expression on her face. "For accusing you of being an alien yesterday. Aren't you angry or something?"

Moriko giggled at the silliness of her pink haired companion. "Of course not, silly. I was just…a little shocked. I mean it's not everyday I get accused of being an alien."

"But…" Mayura started uncertainly.

"But I still accept your 'sorry' all the same." Mayura smiled at Moriko's statement.

"I'm glad you aren't angry Moriko-chan." Mayura commented.

Moriko just agreed with her companion as they walked balk to the classroom, Mayura walking a bit faster than her.

That's when a glimmer in the pink hair caught her eyes.

"That's…" she whispered to herself and then called out, "Mayura, wait!"

The said owner of pink hair stopped and turned around to face Moriko, a huge smile plastered on her face. "What is it?" she asked absolutely ignoring the lack of honorifics.

Moriko walked closer and stop just an arm's length away from Mayura, she reached out and touched the unusual looking hairpin on the girl's head.

"Where…?"

Mayura blinked and tried to peer at what Moriko was doing. "It's pretty isn't it?" Mayura said as she took of the pin and handed it to Moriko.

"Where did you get this?"

Mayura thought of an answer for the query of her golden haired friend but even if her life depended on it she could not think of an answer that was not a lie.

"I'm not sure…" well that was true, Mayura had no idea where she got the lovely hairpin or if she bought it or if it was a gift. It was simply there.

Mayura watched as Moriko examined the ruby and gold hairpin with critical eyes, the bright green eyes deeply concentrated on it.

----

_This pin... I can't be mistaken. I just can't._ Idun thought as she examined the ruby pin with a golden star shaped design. It had to be the same pin_'she'_ used to wear.

"Sigyn…" Moriko mumbled softly to herself as she continued to stare at the pin.

---

Mayura frowned a little when Moriko didn't respond to her. She was about to reach for her shoulder when she whispered something.

"_Sigyn…"_

_Sigyn? Where did I hear that name?_ Mayura mused as she got over her overly minor shock and tapped Moriko on the shoulder.

That seemed to snap her out of the trance-like state she was in. The golden haired girl looked at Mayura with wide green eyes, the hairpin still in her hand.

"Mayura…are you sure you don't remember where you got this pin?" Moriko asked again.

Mayura shook her head 'no' and said, "I swear, it's like it has always been there. I mean it's like one morning I wake up and it's with me."

Moriko's eyebrows drew together. _This is definitely weird. I swear this hairpin is hers but when she disappeared the Norns took possession of whatever items she left in order to locate her. But then, how did…_

"Is something wrong Moriko-chan?" Mayura asked when she noticed Moriko's feature scrunching up.

Moriko looked at Mayura again and her eyes widened, she blinked and then looked again but it was gone. The golden haired goddess in disguise put on a smile and waved her hand dismissively as she returned the pin to its current owner.

"It's nothing Mayura-san." _But I could have sworn…Sigyn…_

Moriko and Mayura went back to class just before the bell rung. The golden haired girl a little pre-occupied about the new discovery. _How did you get that pin Mayura? Even if you were associated to Loki, he wouldn't have possession of it. So how?_

* * *

A/N: That's done...and sorry if it's short. If it's long it would be too boring(I tried). And since I suck at cliff-hangers I won't give you much. So again please review...I won't update until I get at least 10 reviews! So go on and click the violet button and drop a note. 


	9. Picture

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...except for the plot and original characters...**

**This chapter is dedicated for the eight reviewers:**

**erisfer  
LokiGirl  
superkawaiifoxy  
moonwhitefox  
gettogrl  
Mie  
Magicaru  
anim3angel143**

**Thank you so much for your responses! **

**Please enjoy the story... **

* * *

Mayura for once went to the library and brought home a book.

A very thick one at that.

She thanked the heavens when she finally reached the top of the stairs of the Daidouji temple grounds. She gave a smile to her shocked father, who was sweeping the grounds, as she passed by him on her way to the house.

She let her borrowed book fall on the soft cushion of her bed. She placed her things on her table and went to tackle the said book.

_The Nordic Mythology at its Fullest,_ the book boasted its finely engraved title on the leather bound cover. Mayura flipped to the table of contents and promptly looked at the names under the gods and goddess list.

Ah, there it was…

The crimson eyed teen turned it to the indicated page and began scanning the short description of the goddess.

There wasn't much to know about her. The description the book gave was only two short paragraph and no pictures unlike other gods and goddess. Mayura smiled a little, from what she learned the goddess would be very loyal to her husband. But something was bothering her but she wasn't sure what.

Then she turned the book to another page.

Ragnarok.

The end of the world. The battle of the gods.

She read further about it and frowned. No wonder it was the end of the world, no god would survive, not like she believed in gods but…if gods weren't able to survive what chance did humans have?

"It's like even if they were victorious in their battle they would just die in the end for another reason." Mayura voiced.

_How depressing. _

And with that thought Mayura closed the book and stood up.

Now on to the next mystery.

Why did Moriko mention the name of a Norse goddess?

It was certainly a 'fushigi mystery', something Mayura really wanted to know.

"Sigyn…" Mayura mused as she walked around her room.

Mayura continued to muse about the goddess as she went out of her room to get some snack.

The door shut with a soft 'thud' and everything was quiet inside the room. The ruby-gold hairpin glowing innocently as the crimson light illuminated the picture frame beside it. And the once empty space in the picture was filled.

The Mayura in the photograph now held a cute black dog, beside her was a young boy with brown hair and green eyes and beside the boy was a taller young man with dark cobalt green hair smiling widely and a balloon shaped spirit floating just above the boy. And when the pin's light started to fade the added characters in the picture started to fade as well.

And right when Mayura opened the door with a sandwich in her hand the hairpin stopped glowing and the picture was back to normal.

* * *

A/N: I'm sad since I'm short for two reviews for my review limit...it makes me sad but of course I've already stretched my limit and I can't just go waiting for two other reviewers and deprived my other readers so here ya go... Still I really, really wish people would review...it makes me happy and when I'm happy I feel inspired... and when I'm inspired you can get more stories! So please review! Those who haven't you're very welcome to review, to criticize my work and all.To those who continually review thanks so much for your support! 


	10. Mission

**Disclaimer: Though it would be lovely to own these characters I use, I do not. Which is sad, truly. So I just steal 'em and use them without proper permission. It's fun that way as well.**

This Chapter is dedicated to **Crystale no otaku** for being my first **registered** reviewer. And a **thank you** to those who review constantly (like** erisfer** who reviewed for three consecutive chapters.) and to those who just review. You really help me in my stories.

P.S. Sorry for being uber late!

* * *

The door of the large house slammed shut, the force reverberated as the pictures hanging near the door shook slightly.

The goddess disguised as a school girl walked towards the door behind the stairs. It was hidden from plain view which was good if ever there were any nosy people in her house not that she would bring any one in her house.

Her emotions bordered in confusion, irritation and disbelief. The golden-haired goddess still had no clue how Mayura took possession of the hairpin.

She stopped in front of the said door, it had no door knob but in the middle was a small square gold placard with an embossed design of an eye with golden swirls surrounding it. She pressed her hand to it and it shone a lively green color before a soft click was heard.

The door pulled back slightly before sliding towards the left revealing stone stairs leading downwards to darkness.

Moriko quickly entered and the door closed the same way it opened, for a while the golden-haired goddess was plunged into nothing was black. Then soft flames began to light up from the walls, flickering and dancing silently as Moriko made her way down the stone steps.

The bottom of the steps led to a large stone room, much like the dungeons in castles only it lacked skeletons hanging from the walls. In the middle of the room was a big wull-sized cauldron. It was made of stone like most of the things inside the room. Attached to the sides of the walls were wooden shelves where vials and bags of different kinds of items were kept.

Moriko went to one of the shelves and plucked a small cloth bag and took out some crushed leaves that looked like basil and moved towards her well-sized cauldron. The said cauldron was filled with something as clear as spring water but as sticky as molasses. Moriko closed her hand that held the leaves to further crush it into powder.

Once the goddess was satisfied with her leaves in a powdery state she let it fall inside the sticky water filled cauldron. The sticky water gobbled up the said powered leaves and glowed a sickly green, the goddess before it whispered a few words in her native tongue before the whole stone room was covered with the green light.

When the light receded back to the big pot, a face of an elderly man graced the sticky water.

"Odin-sama." Moriko bowed slightly as she acknowledged the chief god.

"Idun, what have you called me for?"

"My humblest apologies if I had disturbed you." Idun said her tone nothing but respectful.

The Odin in the pot waved his hand dismissively, silently ordering the golden-haired goddess to state her reason of calling him.

"I would like to ask where Sigyn's belongings are."

"Sigyn's belongings? They are with the Norns, were you not the one who gave them those belonging which you ask of?" Odin gave Moriko an inquisitive look, assessing where this conversation might be going.

"Yes, but I am baffled at how one of Sigyn's belongings ended up with Mayura."

"Mayura?" Odin's voice took hold of a slightly surprised tone. "The human I asked for you to check up on?"

"Yes. She has the pin I gave to Sigyn. I am sure I gave it to the Norns when they asked for her belongings to help them search for her."

It was quiet as Moriko—or rather, Idun waited for Odin's response. Her long blond hair brushed against her thighs. It was usually a far away nagging thought that the skirts those schools made the female students wear was a bit on the short side. And even though she was used to wearing her toga-like dresses which was quite revealing on the upper body the lower part of the cloth usually ended on her knees or an inch or two below it. It covered a good part of her lower half and at least if her chest was on view she would be sure to catch whoever looked not like when those hormone driven teens tried to looks under her skirt or Mayura's.

"Idun."

Pulled away from her skirt musing Idun looked up again to see Odin with his usual solemn expression.

"Verdandi might have something to with it."

"The Norn of the Present?"

"Yes." The chief god's answer held a silent order to which the goddess picked up. She had to do things right otherwise the said Norn might receive a visit from the chief god.

"Understood." She nodded and bowed again before the face in the cauldron disappeared.

Moriko sighed and rubbed her temples. She had to visit the Norns that was his silent order.

"What are you doing Verdandi? Are you really going to go against Odin?" Moriko sighed as she went out of the room and up the stairs. She needed to find that book about traveling in worlds if she wanted to do her tasks.

* * *

A/N: Well that finished, I have learned, through your reviews that most of the complaints or criticism is about the length of my chapters. I apologize for that, sometimes I don't bother much with the length and it ends up either long or short, it's inconsistent really. And since I am mostly accustomed to writing short one-shots, that type of writing goes with my chaptered fics. Though I will try my best to lengthen chapters with non-boring descriptions. So thank you for your support and criticism, I greatly appreciate the time you took to review, so please don't stop! 


	11. Progress

Well...I am very, very** sorry** for the late update. It's been like roughly three months? Anyways here's the chapter (I hope) you've been waiting for. **This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers**. Really your words help me. Please continue to support me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Matantei Loki characters that appear in my fanfiction. Thank you for not suing.**

* * *

For the next days Moriko had been politely declining any invitation from Mayura. The pink haired girl sighed as she continued her way home.

Ever since she saw the hairpin Moriko had been acting strangely. Mayura mused about what was bothering her friend when she bumped into someone.

She winced when her backside hit the concrete ground, the person she bumped into offered her a helping hand and an apology. She took his hand and the young man pulled her up.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." Mayura bowed apologetically.

"No, no it was my fault."

Mayura took a look at the person. He seemed to be of her age, with brown hair and a deeper shade of brown eyes. He was pretty handsome.

The young man blinked when he got a good look at Mayura, unconsciously he grinned and didn't let go of her hand.

Mayura felt a little uneasy under the stare and she tried to subtly pull her hand out of the young man's grasp.

"Ummm…excuse me." The young man seemed to have snapped out of his little reverie and coughed a little.

"Oh heh, sorry." The young man let go of her hand and scratched the back of his head. Mayura smiled and bowed politely before excusing herself and going on her way.

The young man followed her with his gaze, his smile returning.

"Well, well, Daidouji-san I see you're still the same as ever."

--

Moriko let out a breath of relief when she finally found the item she needed. It was a thin leather bound book. The pages were yellow with age and the strap that held the parcel closed was embroidered with a golden design.

She flipped it open and turned to the page she needed. After reading the contents she set out to prepare the ingredients needed.

"Let see…a bit of this, a dash of that…and some of this." Moriko lit up candles in a circle formation and said her incantation.

After a few moments of silence a portal opened in thin air, growing until it was as tall as Moriko.

She stepped in and the portal vanished.

--

"Yamino…Fenrir… "

"Loki-sama!!"

The tall brown-haired god whirled to see Freya running towards her, her assets bouncing shamefully under her lack of clothing. Loki felt a twitch creeping its way to his head.

"What is it Freya?"

Freya stopped just inches away from the trickster god, something Loki thought to be a little choking ever since he got back to Asgard.

"Did you hear? Thor went back to Midgard?"

"WHAT?!"

Freya stepped back at the outburst but quickly regained her composure. She flicked her golden tresses behind her shoulder and stood provocatively in front of Loki.

"I just heard so from the others, they say since Odin-sama wasn't showing himself to others Thor took the chance to go to Midgard. I think my stupid brother was insisting on going as well when he heard."

A stream of curses flew out of the trickster's mouth as the twitch morphed into a full blown headache. What the hell was Thor thinking?

Loki strode past Freya who 'hmphed' and crossed her arms in front of her ample chest. The god paid no heed to the glares directed at him and continued towards the large golden hall.

--

Heimdall shot the annoying god a 'leave me alone' glare, it looked more menacing since he got his normal body back but it didn't deter the persistent god at all.

"Please Heimdall!!"

"Shut up and go away Freyr!" Heimdall huffed and turned away from the God of Fertility in favor of glaring at the Bifrost Bridge.

"But Heimdall, Thor was able to go!"

"So stop whining and follow the idiot yourself!"

"But it would be much more wonderful with Heimdall around!" Freyr protested. Heimdall continued to refuse but the God of Fertility was relentless.

Finally Heimdall snapped and he jumped of the gate to stand face to face with Freyr.

"Look, give me one good reason on why I should go back to that stupid human world?"

Freyr's eyes shined with renewed hope. After a silent moment Freyr grinned.

"Don't you know, Loki will no doubt follow Thor. And you know Odin-sama still doesn't seem to like that Loki, so if you do something about it, Odin-sama will be proud of you." Freyr said with much seriousness.

Heimdall glared at the smug grin Freyr had. He wasn't looking for revenge like before. Heimdall was still a little confused, long before he thought Loki took his right eye but after all that happened in Midgard he was left a little shaken. He was seriously suspicious of Odin now.

But still like a good offspring he was still loyal to the chief god. Heimdall sighed defeated.

"Fine, whatever Freyr."

Freyr gleefully clapped his hands and skipped back to the golden hall. Heimdall felt absolutely whipped, how could Freyr involve him into this mess? He'll be in a hell lot of trouble when Odin finds out.

"Ugh…I've gone soft."

--

"Verdandi?" Idun called out as she wandered through the floating land where the Yggdrassil Tree along with the three Norns resided. "Verdandi…"

"To what do I owe this visit Idun?"

The blonde goddess whirled around and came face-to-face with the Norn of the present her long straight brown hair fluttering slightly.

"Ah…Verdandi, I wanted to ask you about something."

Verdandi gave her an enigmatic smile before saying, "It is about the pin, isn't it?"

"No…wait, I mean yes. Yes it is about the pin. But…" Idun looked perplexed that Verdandi was exactly right.

"How did I know?" the same enigmatic smile never left her face. "Of course I knew, my dear Idun. Urd-oneesama had told me about why you are now residing in Midgard. And about the pin, I didn't plan it in any way, I assure you. The opportunity presented itself when Loki-sama asked me to do him a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yes, he asked me to make something in order to erase Mayura-san's memories of us gods and goddesses."

"And…" Idun was hanging on Verdandi's every word, she wanted to know about the time Loki was banished from Asgard. Then he returned but Odin seemed not to care about it. It was not adding up. Why did Odin banish Loki and then not care when he returned?

"And I supposed the pin was something appropriate."

"But that pin belongs to—"

"Sigyn-sama…I know." Verdandi walked towards Idun. "I know very well who that pin belongs to Idun. And have you not noticed…something is very different about Mayura-san. She is not like other humans."

"Is it because her father is a shrine priest?"

Verdandi shook her head, then she looked up at the leaves of the Yggdrassil Tree. "She cannot sense ghosts, or feel jyaki and sometimes she is quite dim…but something about her does not seem very human. It is like her very presence is soothing." Verdandi smiled to the tree as Idun tried to asses what the Norn meant.

"What do you mean?"

"She's like Sigyn-sama…she has the calming presence like Sigyn-sama…" another voice answered. Idun whirled around but Verdandi kept her gaze to the tree.

"It's nice of you to join us Urd-oneesama."

Urd gave a nod before joining them, she stood right beside Idun.

"What do you mean she has a presence like Sigyn?" Idun queried.

"Have you not noticed Idun? You feel at ease with Mayura-san, do you not?"

Idun thought about it for a moment before nodding her agreement. She realized when she wasn't thinking about Odin's orders, when she was just with Mayura, just being her friend. She was quite at ease.

"Well then, if nothing else is needed, I suppose we have to depart, Skuld is preparing the Ritual of Fates."

Idun bowed as Urd opened a portal.

"Here, you can go back to Midgard through this portal." Idun gave her thanks and bid a good-bye before stepping in and vanishing in a blink.

"Urd-oneesama, do you think we are in trouble with Odin-sama?" Verdandi looked a little unsure as she waited for her sister's response.

"I am not sure Verdandi but I'm sure what you did is for the best. If Loki-sama does have true feelings for Mayura-san then everything will go right."

"And if he does not?" piped another voice.

Both Norns turned to see Skuld behind them tapping her foot impatiently.

"I was waiting for you two, you know."

"We are sorry for the delay Skuld." Verdandi apologized as she and Urd went with Skuld to the little solitary hut on the plane, Skuld's earlier interjection forgotten.

* * *

**Ending Notes: Oooh! My plot is finally moving!! Three cheers! So I've read my work all over again just so I can reconnect with my story, I found it a bit lacking even though I gotten such reviews. I might revise it but only when I have the time. I'll inform you if I ever do.  
**

**Anyways the next chapter will be out once I get ten reviews. Sorry if it's still to short, it's one of the longer chapters...so yeah. If you haven't reviewed yet, don't hesitate to do so!! I love your reviews(or criticism) wheter you're registered or not...even anonymously!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. God of Thunder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok insert witty quip here.**

_Peeks from around the corner_ Hi! Did you miss me?_ a tomato sails by_ Ok, maybe not. I'm sure you're wondering if I've dropped this fic...just to tell you** I HAVE NOT**! I **don't want** to drop this fic, I like it and you like it(otherwise it wouldn't have reached chapter 12)** So please, please don't stop supporting it!**

**Dedicated to the Chapter 11 reviewers! Thank you so much!**

* * *

Class started as it usually did. Mayura and Moriko were chatting like always as the teacher entered right after the bell chime had ended, a bright smile only teacher with a passion for learning could have so early in the morning.

"Class," she started and waited until the students quieted down before continuing, "It seems that our class is beginning to be very popular for new students."

A collective murmur started but the teacher shushed them before asking the new student to come in. Mayura's eyes widened as she was met with the sight of the same boy she bumped into yesterday.

He was smiling at the class but his eyes seemed to subtly single her out. It was like he was conveying a message but it was gone as soon as the teacher spoke. The boy bowed and introduced himself as 'Narugami'.

Mayura almost choked when she heard it. She remembered the time when their history teacher had introduced to them the Norse Gods, how one of her classmates commented that the god of thunder, Thor would be called Narukami in their language.

Beside to Mayura, Moriko was also shocked but for a slightly different reason.

'_What in heaven's name is Thor doing here?!'_

She grasped the side of her desk until her knuckles turned white. She immediately stood, her golden locks bouncing and swishing behind her. Moriko put on her best good natured smiles and offered to be Narugami's guide of the school. The teacher was appreciative of the offer, Narugami and Mayura were both shocked, the room's male population sighed some even muttering that they had lost hope of the maiden's heart

"I suppose since the two of you are the newest students around you both will get along wonderfully." the teacher agreed. Moriko gave a sunny smile and Narugami felt a chill crawling up his spine.

Mayura looked quizzically at her friend all thoughts about Norse gone from her head. She watched as Moriko looked as bright as the sun and a little predatory. Then something clicked, a smile spread through her face as she considered Moriko having fallen for Narugami at first sight.

_That's the only explanation_, she thought fervently as she watched Moriko with renewed interest.

--

When class was over Moriko had unexpectedly declined Mayura's invitation to 'hang out' for the afternoon since she was supposed to show the new student around.

Mayura gave her a knowing smile, well at least she thought she did until she saw a flash of puzzlement across Moriko's features but before she could question about it Moriko bid her good-bye and bounded towards Narugami.

Both went out the door and Mayura, being the ever-curious Mayura she is, secretly followed them when they were finally out the building.

--

After Moriko and Narugami left the building, Moriko lost her smile and glared at her companion. She led them to the back of the school.

Narugami involuntarily shivered at the doom he felt as he saw her glare directed to him. Where was this girl taking him anyway?

"What?" he blurted out when he could no longer withstand the withering gaze the golden haired girl was giving him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her voice low and menacing.

What was she talking about? Wasn't she the one that offered to tour him around the school? Though he did wish it would have been Mayura so he could catch up on what he had been missing when he went back to Asgard with Loki and the others.

"Wha—What do you mean, what am I doing here? You're touring me around the school aren't you?"

Narugami was definitely confused now. He was thinking about her query while she glared at him. She brightened when they passed by two students who greeted them, she greeted back and he managed a weak wave. When they got away from pair she dropped her smile again and went back to her ominous demeanor.

And he was still very much confused.

Moriko looked at the genuine bafflement of her fellow god. He couldn't have, could he? When Moriko looked more closely and Narugami flinched and moved back she knew he was complete oblivious of her identity.

She didn't know whether to laugh or be insulted.

"I don't believe you." She muttered before sighing exasperatedly.

"What? Look, you're really creeping me out here, Nori-san." Narugami stepped back again when Moriko shot him a withering glare. "Why don't you explain what you mean?"

Moriko furrowed her brows as she thought about her predicament. Should she tell him she was a goddess as well or should she just brushed it off and lie to him, saying that she got the wrong person? Odin had not told her anything about other gods coming here but, she looked at Narugami again and figured that maybe Odin didn't know that he was here.

But that was preposterous; Odin knew everything that happened in Asgard, no matter how creepy that sounded.

"Oi, Nori-san are you listening to me?"

Moriko looked at Narugami again and hoped she was doing the right thing.

"No I was not." She said haughtily as she put her hands on her hips and continued, "I cannot not believe you at all, I know you're not the smartest of the lot but to actually not recognize me? You are definitely proving yourself to the description of humans. Strong but quite stupid."

"What?!" it was mixed apprehension and uncertainty.

"How can you not recognize your own kind," she looked at him in the eye, "Thor?"

His name came out in a lazy drawl; her stance was one of smugness with her body leaning slightly to the left, her arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow arrogantly raised.

He felt the shock and indignation ripple through his being as an immediate denial instinctively flew out of his mouth.

"Oh please," she snorted as she righted herself. "Don't lie to me Thor. I know who you are and where you're from. I can feel your presence and I'm absolutely stumped that you could not feel mine."

"But…who are you exactly?" Narugami asked cautiously, he wasn't very sure if this girl was just baiting him but he was missing out on something, he just wasn't sure what.

"Oh for—I swear you are going to die this century! I swear it, you'll go wrinkly and I won't provide youth for you! You're going to wrinkle with age then shrivel up then die!"

"Die? Wrinkle? Youth?" Narugami paused then blinked before he ventured out. "Idun? Is that you?"

"Thank heavens!" Moriko mockingly exclaimed as she waved her hands up for her mock praise, "I thought you'd never get it. Of course I'm Idun, you nitwit! Who in all of the worlds had my kind of hair? Not even Freya has the same shade of my hair or eyes! Or my presence for that matter."

"Well sorry…I don't make it a habit of memorizing every shade of blonde or green!" Narugami huffed indignantly.

"Well an Aesir god should have noticed my presence!" she argued.

He glared at her and she returned the gesture.

"Now that identities aren't a problem anymore, would you mind telling me what you are doing here?" she asked still glaring at Narugami.

"I could say the same for you." He shot back.

"Odin-sama sent me."

The god of thunder went still and Moriko noticed it, she saw him pale slightly, his eyes holding that nervous expression. His lips a tight line as he stood rigid still.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes passed and Moriko couldn't take it anymore.

"Thor…" he flinched and looked at her.

"Narugami…my name is Narugami not Thor."

Moriko sighed dejectedly. "Fine. Now what are you thinking about?"

"Why did Odin send you here?" his voice was quiet and serious.

"I can't tell you until you answer me. What are you doing here?"

Narugami was grim and unwilling on disclosing his reasons for being in Midgard. "Like you, I can't tell. If you were sent by Odin then—"

"It's Mayura, isn't it?"

That stopped him as he stared at her, a denial as at the tip of his tongue but she didn't even wait before holding her hand up, signaling him to say no more.

"It is Mayura, don't deny it Tho—Narugami. I was sent for the very same thing. Odin-sama…wants me to observe Mayura-san."

Narugami nodded and said nothing else. A small nagging feeling stayed at the back of his mind, he hoped Mayura was not in any danger of being Odin's target. She had already experienced that once no need to go through it again.

--

"This is a nice feeling Loki-sama…being back here in Midgard again…"

Loki smiled softly at his son who was back in his human form and nodded in agreement. He was especially glad that he didn't need to turn into a child to reduce the use of his power this time.

Fenrir chose to be in human form, he looked a lot like the child Loki only with black hair and eyes and Ecchan hovered above him.

"It's like being back home, I suppose." Loki mused as he watched his old Mansion rebuild itself from the ground up.

It was already dusk and the sky was a deep indigo with just a touch of orange. Loki turned to look at the almost departed sun. Would he find Mayura like the last time? Probably not, he supposed. But then again…

Yamino called out to him once the mansion was finished, they entered the house and once again began their life in Midgard.

* * *

It's going to take a long time for me to update if I don't get my review count(10 reviews per chapter). Sorry for being fussy about it. It's just I'm busy(and mostly lazy) and when I don't get reviews(even criticism) I don't get motivated to write/type. So please REVIEW! It makes me happy, and a happy writer makes a good chapter easily!

P.S. Sorry for any grammatical and other whatnot errors, my computer crashed and I typed that up using WordPad. JUst tell me if I need to correct anything(grammatical and story related accurancy).

* * *


	13. Mysterious New House?

Ummm...hi? Yea, I haven't died yet. I was just really busy and a bit lazy. I'm so, so, so sorry for the late update...not like I have a schedule but still. The love the recent reviews too. Thank you for them. Thank you for supporting me even though I don't update regularly!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok..._yet_...just kidding!**

* * *

_Lover's quarrel?_ Mayura mused as she peeked from the corner of a building. It was too bad that the only place she could observe them was from here, she couldn't actually hear anything they were saying but she could guess from their gestures. Moriko had smiled then scowled then stared and then she waved her hands about. Narugami looked confused and scared then he seemed to understand something.

"Mou…" Mayura stood up right and brushed any dirt from her school skirt. "I don't think I'll learn much today. Might as well leave the lovebirds together for some time alone!" she smiled to herself before she bounded off towards her destination.

----

"Why does Odin want you to watch Daidouji?" Narugami asked cautiously.

"I can't tell."

"I see…" Narugami looked at Idun—Moriko uncertainly. "Mayura isn't in some kind of hit list, is she?"

Moriko raised a brow at this. "What do you think Odin-sama is…a hoodlum?"

"No but…I'm not sure. I just want to know if she's in some kind of danger with Odin, okay?" Narugami wanted to stamp his foot to emphasize but refrained from doing so.

"Of that I am not sure. I was told to observe Mayura-san, as to why I cannot tell you but I do not know if she is in danger." Moriko answered curtly.

Narugami seemed to sag at what she said and Moriko felt a twinge of guilt but promptly shrugged it away. She cleared her throat.

"But if it makes you feel any better, I wish no harm to Mayura-san." Narugami stared at her with wide eyes before he started to smile. She stopped him. "I said nothing that she will not come into harm's way, you must remember this. I just wish no harm of her, do you understand?"

"You don't want Daidouji hurt but you aren't sure. You're telling me that Daidouji might get hurt but you aren't eager for that."

Moriko nodded as did Narugami and silently they had formed an understanding.

-----

Mayura stopped and stared.

She blinked before she shook her head.

"Silly me! I must have taken a wrong turn!" she told herself and turned to go back. She halted a few blocks away. It was the right turn! She whirled around and dashed back in front of the gate.

"But it can't be!" She blinked and rubbed her eyes then she directed her gaze to the large mansion, which was not there the other day!

She looked right and left before gazing at the building again. How can something that huge magically appear on a previously empty lot?

"Fushigi…Mystery?" Mayura whispered hesitantly, she stared at the sight in front of her more before it clicked. She brandished out a pair of eyeglasses with swirls for lenses, her trademark glasses, and put them on, a silly grin on her face before she happily declared, "FUSHIGI MYSTERY!"

----

Ecchan blinked and floated towards the large window. His gaze fell on the pink haired girl in front of the gate wearing a school uniform and a peculiar pair of glasses.

When the girl gave the floating shinigami a view of her face Ecchan squeaked. It was her! It was Mayura-tan!!!

He twirled before rushing out of Loki's office and heading towards the living room where Loki and Fenrir were.

"Loki-tama! Loki-tama! Loki-tama!"

Loki had turned to face his shinigami. He regarded the floating spirit with a raised brow.

"She's here!" Ecchan happily informed his master. "Mayura-tan is here!"

Not even shock could have stopped him, before Ecchan had finished saying her name Loki was out of the living room and was making a grab for the doorknob of the main door.

Then he stopped.

She would not remember him.

He had erased her memories of them, of _him_.

She would not remember.

It felt like a knife through his heart.

Yamino had walked out of the kitchen just in time to hear Ecchan say that Mayura was here. He saw his father rush to the door. He saw him stop, hesitate.

"Loki-sama…"

Loki held on to the doorknob tighter. Without looking at Yamino he asked, "What should I do?"

"You can open the door." Yamino suggested. Loki looked at him, still unsure. Yamino sighed and gave his father an encouraging smile. "Loki-sama it's up to you if you want to open that door. I would open it but I am not Loki-sama. And this is Loki-sama's decision to make."

"Yes! Yes! Loki-tama has to make his own choice."

Loki looked at his shinigami.

"Daddy, you should think fast because the Mystery Girl isn't going to wait all afternoon for you." Fenrir had walked towards them and stopped just beside Yamino.

Yamino started soothingly, "If what bothers Loki-sama is that he has erased Mayura-san's memories then Loki-sama has to make it up to her."

Loki looked questioningly at Yamino. "What do you mean?"

Yamino smiled, "Loki-sama has to give her new memories, Loki-sama has to make new memories with Mayura-san to replace what she has unknowingly lost."

As what Yamino said sunk into his mind, Loki made a decision. He gave a nod of thanks to Yamino and a genuine smile to Fenrir and Ecchan. He renewed his grasp on the doorknob and turned it.

Loki pulled it open and let the afternoon sunrays fill the hall they were standing at.

* * *

As usual it was short...but that furthers it!!! I feel like the end is a semi-cliffy but then again I'm not much of a cliff-hanger writer...I think. Anyways next chapter will be up after ten reviews.

P.S. This is my first update for the YEAR!!! YAY!!! Also my fic has reached a hundred reviews!!! THANK YOU to my reviewers and readers!!! You make me so happy!


End file.
